Nightwish
by selene15
Summary: Einen Draco Malfoy kann man nicht einschätzen...aber was wenn genau dieser sich betrinkt! Sind seine Worte wahr oder gelogen! [SLASH HarryDraco]


Autor: selene  
  
Titel: Nightwish  
  
Thema: Harry Potter  
  
Genre: Romance (klein wenig Humor)  
  
Teil: Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, denke aber nicht das es mehr als 3 Teile werden.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnung: Das Übliche was man von mir erwarten kann^^ Slash sowieso XD  
  
Anmerkung: Man nehme eine große Schüssel Romance, einen Hauch von tiefgründigen Gedanken, einen kleinen Schuss Humor und verrühre das einmal kräftig mit Harry und Draco. Das war das Rezept und hier ist das Ergebnis^^  
  
Kommentar: Die Story habe ich am 28. 07. 2003 geschrieben und dann ist sie irgendwo in den Tiefen meiner Festplatte versunken bis ich sie vor kurzem wieder ausgebuddelt habe^^ Sie ist nicht einer meiner besten Storys, und sie ist auch nicht von mir überarbeitet worden, was soviel heißt das sie sich von meinem jetzigen Schreib- styl enorm unterscheidet...aber wenn Interesse an der Story besteht, dann werde ich mich aufraffen sie weiterzuschreiben, möglichst in diesem Styl sonst kommt es ganz komisch rüber^^  
  
Kommentar2: Im Übrigen möchte ich mich bei allen entschuldigen die wirklich lange auf 'Guardian Angel' warten! Ja ich weiss ich bin wirklich unmöglich, aber es sieht momentan sehr, sehr schlecht aus. Nur durch die Tritte die ich ab und an von cris (cristall) kriege, schreib ich noch ansatzweise weiter, aber ihr kennt das ja sicher... Wenn man selbst keinen Gefallen an der Story hat dann schreibt man wenn überhaupt nur gezwungen weiter und das kann's ja wohl nicht sein. Besonders weil sie mir - als Autorin - gefallen sollte...was ja momentan nicht so aussieht.  
  
Widmung:  
  
Cristall: Du hast die Story ja damals als erstes gelesen und hast mir auch ein süßes Kommentar dazu geschrieben. Und im Übrigen wissen wir beide warum ich dir danken sollte. Und zu dieser einen Sache am Samstag...wir kriegen das hin. *knuddel*  
  
Shenendoah: Was soll ich sagen?! Ich hab ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, wegen der Sache mit 'Guardian Angel'. Ich hoffe nur das die Story mir nicht so aus dem Hals hängen wird, das ich die abbreche...wenn ich mir nämlich mal die Kommentare so durchlesen *seufz* Jedenfalls auch an dich einen lieben Dank, deine Kritik und deine Komplimente sind wirklich aufbauend und helfen mir auch wirklich weiter. Freu mich riesig dich als 'Stammgast' betrachten zu dürfen ^_____^ *knuddel*  
  
Lady Arrogance: *seeeeeeeeeeufz* Schlag mich bitte nicht tot .. Versuch mich echt anzustrengen, aber bitte bitte nicht schimpfen *schnüff*  
  
Ralna: Ralnaaaaaaaaaaaaa *durchknuddel* Du kannst es ja bezeugen, ich hab doch immer fleißig meine Storys weitergeschrieben und nie so ein derartiges Tief gehabt, richtig?! *knuddel* Auch an dich ein Danke^^ Wenn ich mir die Comments durchlese hast du zu jeder meiner Storys was geschrieben *smile* DANKE!  
  
An euch alle ein wahnsinniges Dankeschön und natürlich auch an die, die Guardian Angel gelesen haben, die ich aber nicht so gut kenne^^  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
N*i*g*h*t*w*i*s*h  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Nein, das war eindeutig nicht das was er erwartet hatte...!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Stampfend lief er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und wünschte sich nicht anderes als irgendwas zu haben wo man drauf schlagen könnte, oder gegen die Wand schmeißen könnte...!!  
  
Ja, er war sauer. Und wie!!!  
  
Nicht nur das sie das Quidditch- spiel gegen Slytherin verloren hatten, nein das war ja nicht genug, jetzt hatten sie auch noch den Hauspokal an diese hinterlistigen Schlangen verloren!!!!  
  
Und alles nur weil ihm im entscheidenden Moment dieser Kotzbrocken von einem Malfoy in den Weg kam und ihn gefoult hatte! Natürlich hatten einige das gesehen aber da die außerordentlich freundliche Madame Hooch, ihre Blicke nicht in ihre Richtung gewand hatte, war Malfoys Fang gültig und das spiel damit zuende!  
  
Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich was schlimmer war...dieses verdammte Grinsen oder die provozierenden Bemerkungen die dieser Bastard raus lies...!  
  
Aber nein...er wollte sich ja nicht aufregen...deswegen war er doch auch hier, oder?!  
  
Um an etwas anderes zu denken als an diesen Mistkerl der ihn mehr Nerven raubte, als er gegen Voldemort Kraft verlor...  
  
Jetzt dachte er schon wieder an ihn! Langsam glaubte er wirklich verrückt zu werden...  
  
..Er blieb aprubt stehen als er etwas zerbrechen hörte, und sah sich fragend um...  
  
Wo war er überhaupt? Diese Gänge kannte er gar nicht!  
  
Na hervorragend...in seiner Wut hatte er nicht auf den Weg geachtet und sich verlaufen!  
  
"Bravo, Harry...noch so eine Glanzleistung!"  
  
Er wurde aus seinem Sarkasmus gerissen, als er ein Knarzen und ein darauffolgendes Fluchen hörte...das sich verdächtig nach de Person anhörte, die Harry am liebsten töten würde...!!!!  
  
Kampfeslustig ging er auf die Tür zu, aus der die Geräusche kamen...  
  
Nein, das war eindeutig nicht das was er erwartet hatte...!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich zwar in dem Punkt das es wirklich Malfoy war der gerade gotteslästerlich fluchte, aber mit dem Rest lag er völlig daneben...  
  
Statt einem feiernden Draco-'ich-bin-der-Beste'-Malfoy zu sehen, fand er eine zusammengekauerte Person die verzweifelt versuchte Scherben aus der schon blutigen Hand zu ziehen...  
  
Harry kniff kurz die Augen zusammen...das sah widerlich aus...und da es nicht nur eine Scherben sondern mehrere waren, die in Dracos Hand steckten, schüttelte er den Kopf und betrat den Raum...  
  
Er sollte ihn verbluten lassen...hatte er sich nicht eben noch gewünscht ihn zu töten...?!  
  
Seufzend trat er auf den Blonden zu, der so sehr damit beschäftigt war das Glas aus der Wunde zu ziehen das er ihn nicht bemerkte...  
  
Harry fand das ganze lustig...allein die Haltung des Slytherins...  
  
Draco saß gekrümmt und angelehnt an einen Schreibtisch in einem alten, verlassenen und von Staub bedeckten Klassenzimmer...  
  
Seine Robe auf die er doch immer so pingelig genau achtete, hatte sich von dem ganzen Staub auf dem Boden, schon leicht grau gefärbt...  
  
Doch das allerbeste war, das der Slytherin sich nicht gerade halten konnte und immer wieder abwechselnd nach vorne und nach hinten schwankte...was ihm bei seiner kleinen 'Operation' auch nicht großartig hilfreich war...  
  
Harrys Blick traf den Boden auf dem überall Scherben einer zerbrochenen Flasche lagen...dem Etikett zufolge, hatte sich Malfoy wohl einen Wodka genehmigt und war wohl dann umgefallen, was die Flasche zum zerbrechen brachte und ihm eine blutige, verletzte Hand...  
  
"Na, da hat der Kleine Junge aber ein Wehwehchen..."  
  
Harrys Stimme klang herausfordernd...und seine kleine Rache - auch wenn sie nur aus Worten bestand - würde einfacher werden als erwartet...schließlich war sein Gegner völlig dicht...was zwar nicht so viel Spaß machte, da der anderen kein Kontra gab, aber immerhin...  
  
Draco hob den Kopf und blinzelte einige Male...versuchte die Benommenheit zu verdrängen was aber absolut nicht brachte...  
  
"W-was willst du, Potter?!"  
  
Harry grinste...ja- eindeutig! Draco Malfoy, Prinz der Slytherins und direkter Gewinner des Quidditch- Pokales UND des Hauspokales...war völlig benebelt!  
  
"Was ich will?! Meinen Spaß!"  
  
"Verschwinde, ich hab keine Zeit...für Verlierer wie dich!"  
  
"Im Moment frag ich mich wer hier der Verlierer ist..."  
  
Harrys Grinsen nach zu folgen, hatte er nicht so schnell vor, wieder zu gehen...  
  
"Malfoy, du bist erbärmlich! Selbst von DIR hätte ich nicht gedacht das du so tief sinken könntest, und das soll schon was heißen...!"  
  
Vielleicht würde der Abend doch noch ganz lustig werden, denn dem Gryffindore schien es den größten Spaß zu machen den anderen zu provozieren, ihn zu nerven und ihn dann - hoffentlich - aus der Reserve zu locken...!  
  
"Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen......."  
  
Harry stutzte...an dem Satz war ja nichts besonderes...aber die Art...die Ausdrucksweise verwirrte ihn...  
  
"Wie...meinst du das?"  
  
"Ich hätte ein weit aus unbeschwerlicheres Leben, wenn du mir nicht im Weg ständest! Wenn du nicht da wärst wer ich jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum und würde mich feiern lassen!"  
  
Er verstand kein einziges Wort...wenn er nicht da wäre...?! Dann würde er sich feiern lassen? Was hielt ihn denn davon ab...?!  
  
"Aha...und was hat das mit mir zu tun?!"  
  
Draco seufzte geschlagen und lies seine verwundete Hand wieder in die Scherben zurückfallen und Harry zuckte zusammen als er sah wie das Blut auf das Glas fiel und alles rot färbte...  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, trat er auf den anderen zu, kniete sich an eine Scherben- freie Stelle und nahm die Hand des anderen in seine eigene...  
  
Draco wehrte sich nicht im Geringste, sondern beobachtete nur Harrys Bewegungen...  
  
Er spürte nicht ein mal Schmerz als Harry eine größere Scherbe aus seiner Hand zog und sie zu Boden fallen lies...  
  
Dem Gryffindore wurde allmählich bewusst was er da eigentlich tat und er überspielte seine Unsicherheit mit Worten...  
  
"Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft?"  
  
"Mmh? Was denn?"  
  
Harry sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an und bemerkte das Dracos Augen langsam den Nebel verloren, der sich über sie gelegt hatte...ein klares Zeichen dafür das der Slytherin langsam wieder zur Besinnung kam...und ein deutliches Zeichen dafür das Harry sich beeilen sollte hier rauszukommen...denn die Lust auf einen Wortkampf oder sogar Zaubererduell hatte er eindeutig verloren...  
  
"Wie du es geschafft hast die Flasche zu zertrümmern und die Hälfte der Scherben in dein Fleisch zu bohren..."  
  
Draco wandte seinen Blick ab, sah nachdenklich an die Decke und der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich ob der andere es überhaupt wusste, wie er das zustande gebracht hatte...!  
  
"Ich war sauer...ich bin irgendwie gestolpert und dann zu Boden gefallen...und mit der Hand genau in die Reste der Flasche..."  
  
Sein Gegenüber hörte auf die Hand des Anderen zu versorgen und sah ihn überrascht an...ehrlich gesagt hatte er keine Antwort erwartet!  
  
Nie hätte - ein nüchterner - Draco Malfoy seine Fehler zugegeben...!!! Nie!!  
  
"Was?", erwiderte Draco nur auf Harrys fragende Gesichtszüge und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, sodass ihm seine Haarsträhnen - die er seit dem 5. Schuljahr, nicht mehr zurück gelte - sanft ins Gesicht fielen...  
  
Harry schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, als er das letzte Stück übel aus der Hand des Blonden zog und seinen Zauberstab hervor holte...  
  
"Accio 1.Hilfe- Kasten.", sagte er lediglich und sein Grinsen wich auch nicht als er die Wunden desinfizierte und sie dann letztendlich verband...  
  
"Was deeeeen?", quängelte Draco und sah den anderen neugierig an...  
  
Harry lachte und setzte sich neben den anderen, lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen den Schreibtisch und sah ihn an...  
  
"Du-bist-total-blau!"  
  
Draco zog die Nase kraus und tat etwas was Harry absolut nicht von ihm kannte.  
  
Er schmollte!!!  
  
Daraufhin konnte 'der Junge, der lebt' nicht anders als wieder in ein ehrliches lautes Lachen auszubrechen...  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig!", gab Draco bloß kleinlaut von sich und verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust...aber innerlich musste er grinsen...eigentlich hatte der andere ja recht...er war wirklich nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern...auch wenn das noch heftigst untertrieben war!  
  
"Mensch jetzt hör auf zu lachen oder ich verwandle dich in ein Bett!"  
  
Harry hörte tatsächlich auf zu lachen - auch wenn er noch ein Grinsen auf den Lippen trug - aber nicht weil er die 'Drohung' - oder anders genannt, den jämmerlichen Versuch Harry zum schwiegen zu bringen , gehört hatte sondern über die Tatsache das es gerade ein Bett war in das er ihn verwandeln wollte!  
  
"Wieso gerade ein Bett?"  
  
"Na, damit ich mich da drauf legen kann! Was denkst du warum??"  
  
Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen als er die Worte hörte...für einen Moment...hatte er etwas anderes gedacht und er erklärte sich in seinem Kopf hiermit offiziel als krank, pervers und von allen guten Geistern verlassen!  
  
"Ach neeeein...warum wird der Goldjunge von Gryffindore denn rot?!"  
  
Harry musste seinen Blick nicht wieder dem Blonden zuwenden um zu wissen das dieser über beide Ohren grinste...  
  
Das war wohl eindeutig einer dieser Tage, an denen man im Bett liegen bleiben sollte...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tbc  
  
~~**~~ 


End file.
